fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bonds
It was a cool crisp night in Caelum, but that was to be expected, considering the high altitude of the city. Othrys, the capitol of Caelum, a city previously hidden across the Tam Mountain Range. And on the highest peak of this highest mountain, was the highest castle in all the land. In it, the country's young king was resting. Or at least, he should've been. Jupiter Saturnalia enjoyed being a king. He liked the security details, the high authority, the fact that he could make a difference. He thought it was the coolest thing ever. But something had finally dawned on him during a conversation with his sister. "You need to leave the castle more often," said Proserpina. "I don't think you've left it in days." "The place is huge," responded Jupiter. "I can get plenty of exercise just by walking from my room to the throne." "That's not what I meant." "Then what did you mean?" "You don't have any friends." "What do you mean? I've got plenty of friends! No less than 6000." "We made them together Jupiter, they don't count." It had taken him four years for this revelation to finally hit him. The fact that he had no friends. "This is when people are out at night? Right?" It was one o'clock in the morning. He looked back into his room, his guard dog, Noah panting at him. "Stay." He ordered, emphasizing it by pointing downwards. He turned back to the window to jump out. Noah got up and began walking over to Jupiter. The king turned back around. "Stay!" He said more forcefully, his whisper gaining more tone. This time he jumped. Lightning cloaked his body as he flew out of the high window. He landed on the nearest rooftop, looking up towards the castle. "Ruff!" Jupiter almost jumped out of his skin. "Oh right, you can teleport. Why'd I make a teleporting dog? Well, I guess if you're already here, let's go." He ran from rooftop to rooftop in the dead of the night. Primrose entered the city, still fresh off the boat, having come here from the Fioren shores to the island nation of Caelum. It was her first time seeing the country with her own eyes but in her own opinion, she failed to see it as any different than any other country she'd visited before. Her assignment was the same as always and as always it would be a boring one but her status allowed her to do much of what she pleased, a necessity for her own hidden agenda. She needed not a body guard nor an escort of any kind, a personal choice of her own as she knew perfectly well how to defend herself if she needed. Jupiter continued jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Noah dare not make the jump, instead teleporting to his master every time he had cleared a building. "The cool breeze on my face, my canine companion to keep me company, and not a soul to stop me. This is a pretty good night! Now then, where's the nearest bar..?" His distraction was his undoing. He tripped over his own foot, falling straight down to the ground at high speeds, like a lightning bolt. The snow that had piled up throughout the day exploded upwards like a geyser. He popped his head out of the snow like a mole, Noah teleporting next to him and licking his face. "Stop it, stop it! Your tongue feels like sandpaper." Despite the insult, the dog still panted happily towards its master. He sniffed the air, turning to the new scent. Jupiter looked as well to see an attractive young woman looking directly at him. He quickly scrambled to his feet, dusting himself off. "Hi," he said, trying to sound calm and collected. Her eyes narrow at the man as he gets up after falling like a heap from the rooftops above. "That looks like it hurt, perhaps the streets will provide safer transport next time you find yourself in a rush." Her voice as cold as the snow that fell to the earth as she doesn't even return his hello. "Anyhow, forgive me for blocking your path, you seem quite busy and whatever business you have so late into the night is none of my own, good day." She bows lightly, more of a trained formality than any true sign of concern or respect before she begins to walk away. "Oh, if I may bother you for a moment longer, could you perhaps point me to the nearest cafe that is open this time of night, if none such exists then the nearest inn would suffice."